The Last Day Of The Cruise Ship
by Madd Dogg's Tall Tales
Summary: Recall seeing a Cruise ship in the movie? This is the story of the last days of the passengers aboard the ship before it met it's end with the tsunamis.
1. Prologue

**The Last Days of the Cruise Ship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 2012 or anything in that movie**

**This is my first 2012 fic, it revolves around the cruise ship Genenisis and her passengers, including Adrian's father, Harry Helmsley, and Tony Delgatto. Several OCs will be added since there aren't enough movie characters on the ship. Even the captain will be an OC.**

Prologue

Harry Helmsley was listening to the radio broadcast of the earthquake in Tokyo, Japan. Harry and his partner, Tony Delgatto were traveling on the cruise ship M/V Genenisis to Japan, whenever the whole room started to slowly tilt. Everyone panicked as the ship continued to roll to it's starboard side. People were clinging to tables in lounges, dining halls, cafes, nightclubs, and other places. Harry, in one of the galleys made his way outside as waiters, cooks, crewmembers and even Tony, slid to the other end of the kitchen. Harry pulled himself outside only to see a gigantic wave towering above them as the Genenisis was completely sucked into the mammoth wall of water, killing all that were aboard the ship.

**Sorry for such a short Chapter as the prologue, The next chapter wont be very short, the purpose of the prologue was to tell what ship the story was going to revolve around. Please Review if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own 2012 or any of its contents.**

**Definition: OC, Own Character**

**To prevent offending others using non-fictional people names, all OC's will be called only by their first name. The first OCs appear in this Chapter! **

**The Beginning of the End**

{Several days earlier}

The M/V Genenisis was moored at the port of San Francisco, and people were boarding the ship, ready to visit Japan. Among them, Tony Delgatto, and Harry Helmsley were talking as they were boarding the ship. Both men were jazz musicians heading to Japan, and were in charge of entertaining the Passengers aboard the Genenisis. As the two men were boarding the Azure owned cruise liner, the boat began to rock violently in the water as the city of San Fransisco shook in a light tremor. The ship nearly tore off the boarding bridge holding the two men that were boarding the boat. "What the Hell was that?" Harry said smoothly as the violent rocking of the ship slowley ceased. "I Don't Know, but that was a very scary moment for a few seconds." Tony said under his breath.

In one of the ships suites a family of four were shaken to their nerves from the event a few moments ago. "Everyone all right!" a 54 year-old man said to his wife and two kids. "Were fine Frank!" the woman said. Frank, the 54 year-old man was an architect travelling with his family. His wife Rita, his son, Nick, and his daughter, Alyssa. Rita was 49 years old, and she was a financial clerk. She had greyish black hair,and wore glasses. Nick was a 15 year old teenager who started highschool, he had short auburn hair. Alyssa was the youngest member of the family, she was only 6 years old, and starting kindergarten. She had brown hair.

Alyssa felt slightly sick from the violent rocking of the ship, as the rest of her family didn't seem to be greatly affected. Nick pulled out his i-phone and started texting his friends back in Los Angeles. Frank than turned to Nick, "I would not worry about any friends right now, they probably didn't feel the tremors." He said to Nick. "Hope the rest of this voyage doesn't become Hell!" Nick said sarcastically, putting away his phone. Rita put some some family photos on the table next to her and Frank's bed. Alyssa than started jumping around wildly shouting, "Rock again, Rock again!" "Alyssa!" Frank shouted, nearly annoyed, "Cool it!"

In another part of the Genenisis, two teens were suddenly startled by the vessel's violent rocking. "What was that?" a teen girl asked her boyfriend, "I don't know." The boy replied softly, "probably another small earthquake, they have been happening along the west coast for several days now." Jenna, the teen girl, was about 16 years old. She had long,wavy, blonde hair. Jenna asked her boyfriend, "Could another big one hit home, Kyle?" "I don't know baby." Kyle replied. Kyle was 17 years old, he had medium rock star-like auburn hair. Kyle and Jenna were both traveling with their parents.

Kyle was traveling with his father and mother. Henry, his father was an electrician, he was 56 years old and had short grey hair and a mustache. Sherrie, his mother was about 46 years old, worked as a teacher and had greyish black hair. Kyle also had two younger siblings, a brother and a sister called Denise and Joey. Denise, the younger sister was at least 10 years old, was in fourth grade, and had short black hair. Joey, the younger brother was 12 years old, he was in the sixth grade, was in a wheelchair due to an accident while playing a football game at his school. He had short blonde hair.

Jenna had a mother, father and 1 young sister. Jack, her father was a former member of the New York Police Department; he retired after marring Jenna's mother and moved to San Francisco. He is 57, and has dark brown hair. Zoë, her mother is an artist, she is 47, and has long silver hair. Her young sister Johanna was at least 12 years old and had brown hair.

Jenna and Kyle headed back to their cabin as the ship's horn blew, signalling the start of their voyage.

**Well, that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I am waiting for reviews so please, review me. I'll get more chapters up soon along with more OCs. **


End file.
